Incluso aunque deba partir
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Karin no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿habría tenido tiempo para contemplar el bello espectáculo del paisaje otra vez? ¿Habría vuelto a sentir esa paz? Ahora, cada día que pasaba y se sentaba a mirar el atardecer a través de su ventana y podía relajarse, deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón algún día volver a tenerlo a su lado. / ¡Regalo para Mike Ryder!


Incluso aunque deba partir.

Karin se sentó en el marco de la ventana, mirando melancólica al sol poniéndose en el horizonte. Era una linda vista, incluso con los árboles y las casas vecinas bloqueando parcialmente su visión.

Las calles eran silenciosas a estas horas. Desde que el reino vecino atacó las fronteras y su emperador mandó a reclutar a un hombre de cada familia, el silencio comenzó a reinar en las noches en su pueblo antes tan activo y alegre. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que la guerra inició y la preocupación y pesadumbre reinaba en todos, más desde que las cartas dejaron de llegar.

Sintiéndose fría de pronto, se abrazó a sí misma, frotando sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos intentando recuperar un poco de calidez. Cerró los ojos, imaginando por un momento que sus manos eran unas ajenas más grandes y siempre frías, pero que de algún modo lograban brindarle todo el calor que necesitaba.

_-¿Vas a ir?- preguntó ella en un susurro, sus ojos fijos en el atardecer que se dejaba apreciar a través de la ventana. _

_ Unos brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura, unas manos frías se envolvieron en las suyas firmemente apretadas en puños. _

_-Sabes que debo ir.- _

Bufó, abriendo los ojos y mirando de nuevo al sol ya casi completamente oculto.

Tres años desde que él se fue. Más de un año desde que recibió su última carta. Ella solo podía quedarse mirando al atardecer, deseando que él estuviera haciendo lo mismo, temiendo que en vez de eso esté muerto en algún lugar, su cuerpo abandonado junto al de tantos otros soldados caídos.

Se apartó de la ventana y se acercó a un estante con un pequeño cofre encima. Abrió el cofre y sacó la última carta que le envió, mirando con rabia la fecha que le recordaba que a partir del día después de que él escribió esa carta pudo morir.

_-¿Esto es tuyo?- antes de que su pelota de trapo pueda ser pisoteada por las ruedas del carruaje de un noble, un niño de cabellos blancos lo rescató y se acercó a la preocupada niña de cabellos negros que lo miraba embelesada. _

_-S-sí.- contestó apenas, más que impresionada por los bonitos ojos de aquel muchacho de su edad. _

_-Ten más cuidado.- una vez le devolvió su pertenencia, se giró para irse. _

_-¡E-espera!- _

_-¿Qué quieres, niña?- volteó a verla con molestia. _

_-Mi nombre no es niña, es Kurosaki Karin.- le frunció el ceño. –Solo quería preguntarte tu nombre, y sí querías jugar conmigo.- _

_-Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro, y no tengo tiempo.- y antes de que pudiera insistirle, se mezcló entre la multitud, desapareciendo de su vista. _

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios al recordar el modo en el que se conocieron, una simple casualidad que jamás habría creído definiría el curso que tomaría su vida. Solo era una niña despreocupada, persiguiendo al niño de bonitos ojos para que jugara con ella a patear un balón de trapo.

Caminó lejos de la ventana hasta su habitación y se recostó en su Futon, mirando fijamente al techo, abrazando su última carta contra su pecho.

¿Estaría dormido ya? ¿Pensaría en ella? ¿Habría salido herido? ¿Estaría agonizando olvidado en el campo de batalla? ¿Ya hace mucho que sus ojos tan hermosos no veían el cielo? Siempre le gustó ver el atardecer o relajarse contemplando las estrellas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudo hacerlo pacíficamente?

_-¿Por qué siempre vienes aquí, Toshiro?- Karin miró con confusión al joven sentado en lo alto de la cerca que separaba el terreno del granjero del terreno de los campos de entrenamiento del ejército. _

_-Es el mejor lugar que encontré para ver el cielo.- solo dijo él. –No hay árboles ni casas, puedo ver la puesta de sol.- _

_-Hmm…- ella no podía entender por qué estaba tan interesado en eso, pero quería estar cerca de él, así que cada día se sentó a su lado contemplando el atardecer._

_ No le tomó mucho darse cuenta de por qué amaba tanto aquello, la paz y tranquilidad más la belleza del cielo eran una sensación hermosa. Por años y años, cada vez que podían le dedicaban unos minutos de su tiempo a mirar el atardecer. _

Karin no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿habría tenido tiempo para contemplar el bello espectáculo del paisaje otra vez? ¿Habría vuelto a sentir esa paz? Ahora, cada día que pasaba y se sentaba a mirar el atardecer a través de su ventana y podía relajarse, deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón algún día volver a tenerlo a su lado.

_-Toshiro… ¿Por qué elegiste el ejército? ¿No escuchaste los rumores? Podríamos entrar en guerra pronto. La mayoría de jóvenes está repudiando esa opción ahora mismo.- dijo muy seriamente la adolescente siguiendo a su mejor amigo a través de las calles del pueblo. _

_-Siempre quise unirme al ejército, incluso sí hay una guerra eso no me detendrá de cumplir mi meta.- aseguró. _

_-Pero… las guerras son…- hizo una mueca. -¿No has leído los libros? Tienes que matar, y podrías… morir.- la idea la horrorizaba, no podía siquiera imaginarlo en ese tipo de situaciones. _

_-Sí no peleó por el reino, entonces la gente que me importa podría morir. Prefiero dar la vida protegiendo lo que amó antes que quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver todo desmoronarse a mi alrededor sin poder hacer nada.- _

_-¿Por qué tienes que dar la vida tú? ¿Por qué no puede ser alguien más?- lo miró frustrada. –No somos el único pueblo de este reino, hay muchos guerreros dispuestos. Y seguramente reclutaran a más cuando la guerra estallé. ¿Por qué tienes que elegir esta vida? ¡¿Acaso quieres dejarme?!- le gritó, solo para morderse la lengua al segundo siguiente y sonrojarse al darse cuenta de cómo sonó lo que dijo. –Quiero decir… dejarnos… ¿Acaso quieres dejarnos?- bajó la mirada, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. _

_-Solo voy a instruirme para ser un guerrero, no iré a ningún lado… Al menos no por el momento.- su voz fue más baja de lo usual. –E incluso cuando tenga que irme… haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para volver contigo, Karin.- ella alzó la mirada de inmediato. _

_ Él estaba dándole la espalda, pero sus palabras fueron más que suficientes para hacerla sonreír. _

A veces se preguntaba sí podría haber hecho algo para disuadirlo. Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si hubiera insistido más, si podría tenerlo a su lado mirando el atardecer en vez de solo soñar con sus ojos, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma.

Toshiro habría ido sin importar qué, porque sentía que al pelear por el reino en el frente la estaba protegiendo a ella y a toda la población civil e inocente. Y él estaba encantado de sacrificarse por el bien de otros, esa era simplemente el tipo de persona que era, y a pesar de todo, ella lo amaba así.

Incluso sí ahora la angustia no la dejaba dormir por las noches.

_-¿Estás enojada?- cuando Toshiro tomó su mano con suavidad, Karin se apartó de golpe. _

_-¿Tú qué crees?- se cruzó de brazos. –Te dije que habría una guerra, te dije que no te unieras al ejército, y aun así tú…- _

_-Y aun así lo hice, y volvería a hacerlo.- la interrumpió tomando su mano otra vez con la suficiente fuerza para que no se aleje sin infringirle dolor. –Llegué al puesto de capitán incluso sin ser un noble, tengo hombres que cuentan conmigo para liderarlos. E incluso aunque mi rango me permite retirarme del frente sin sufrir sanción, no lo haré. Pelearé por proteger el reino, peleare por protegerte.- _

_-¡No quiero tu protección!- lo golpeó en el pecho con su mano libre. -¡Quiero que estés aquí! ¡No quiero que mueras! ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti? ¿No soy suficiente para que elijas quedarte? Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, después de todos estos años, y aunque te esté suplicando como una estúpida, todavía no soy suficiente. Vas a dejarme sola y…- _

_-Karin.- la silenció colocando un dedo en su boca. -¿Ya olvidaste lo que te dije? Incluso aunque deba partir, voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para poder regresar contigo. Lo prometo.- ella sollozó, sabiendo que después de esto ya no le quedaba nada más que decir. Él se iría y no podía detenerlo. _

_-Más te vale, bastardo… O sí no yo misma te mataré.- él sonrió divertido, soltando su mano para envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella. _

_-Estoy seguro de que encontrarías la forma.- murmuró en su oído cuando ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. _

Él había prometido regresar, o al menos que daría todo de sí intentándolo. Ella quería creerle, porque en todos sus años de conocerse él siempre movió cielo y tierra para cumplir toda promesa que le haya hecho, y quería creer que esta no era la excepción.

Pero… ya pasó tanto tiempo sin tener noticias. Sabía que no era la única, muchas familias desde hace un año o tal vez más no recibían cartas desde el frente, y eso les estaba pesando a todos. Aun así… no podía apagar el miedo de que algún día alguien llegaría a decirle que lo perdió para siempre.

¿Mañana podría ser ese día?

_-Oye, Toshiro…- recostados en el césped del jardín de su casa, Karin miró con una pequeña sonrisa al chico de cabellos blancos cuyos ojos no se apartaban de las estrellas. _

_-¿Hmm?- _

_-¿Puedo decirte un secreto?- eso logró llamar su atención, él volteó a mirarla con una ceja en alto, y asintió levemente. –Muy bien, aquí va… Estoy enamorada.- él se sentó de golpe, la paz anterior completamente rota. _

_-¡¿Qué?!- frunció el ceño. -¿De quién?- _

_-Dije que te diría un secreto.- se cruzó de brazos, sin levantarse de su lugar. –Quién me gusta es otro secreto.- sonrió traviesamente, aunque con las mejillas un poco rojas. _

_-Lo que sea, ni que me importe.- se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a recostarse para otra vez mirar el cielo nocturno, ahora ceñudo. _

_-De cualquier forma, ¿has escuchado de las estrellas fugaces?- cambió de tema. _

_-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- _

_-No estoy segura, dicen que son como las estrellas normales, pero se mueven y en un parpadeó desaparecen. Lo más raro es que dicen que, sí ves una, puedes pedir un deseo y este se cumplirá.- recordó de los nuevos rumores que se extendían en el pueblo últimamente. _

_-Eso suena estúpida.- _

_-Sí, probablemente tienes razón.- suspiró. _

_ A pesar de sus palabras, mientras miraban el cielo nocturno, un rápido y breve destello entre las estrellas de siempre llamó su atención, y ambos recordaron acerca de la estrella fugas y no pudieron evitar pedir el deseo más grande que tenían sus corazones. _

**_ "Deseó estar contigo siempre". _**

Luego de horas de dar vueltas en su cama, Karin finalmente se rindió de intentar dormir y se levantó, sintiéndose miserable.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo, y mientras cepillaba su cabello decidió contemplar el amanecer, cosa que casi nunca lograba hacer debido a que normalmente no era muy madrugadora.

Fue en medio de hacerse una coleta cuando notó una figura surgir de la oscuridad de la noche, acercándose más a medida que los rayos de luz del sol iluminaban el nuevo día.

Se quedó sin aliento al notar un destello de blanco, reconociendo de inmediato aquel cabello inconfundible. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos turquesas que desde hace tres años no veía.

Era Toshiro. Había regresado.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, por un momento no pudo creerlo, creyó que estaba soñando otra vez, pero solo le bastaba ver esa presunción en su mirada diciéndole "te lo dije" para saber que era cierto. Estaba aquí. ¡Realmente estaba aquí!

-¡Toshiro!- con una enorme sonrisa, brincó fuera de la ventana y corrió hacia él, que la esperó con los brazos abiertos.

Karin no se contuvo, saltó hacia él enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, besándolo con desesperado anhelo, cada segundo con más emoción al ir asimilando más la idea de que estaba aquí de nuevo. Estaba vivo y en casa, junto a ella. Como siempre debía ser.

-Auch, tranquila, Karin.- la apartó con delicadeza. –Acabó de recuperarme de casi perder un brazo.- hizo una mueca adolorida.

-Te lo mereces.- bromeó apartándose un poco para secarse las lágrimas. -¿Ya acabó? ¿La guerra ya terminó?- lo miró esperanzada, tomando su rostro en sus manos, con miedo a que desapareciera sí dejaba de tocarlo.

-Ayer por la tarde.- asintió sonriendo ligeramente. –El reino vecino se rindió. Se suponía que debía quedarme una semana más en la enfermería, pero sabía que sí tardaba más ibas a matarme de todos modos, así que me escapé y vine lo antes posible.- ella lo escucho embelesada, en parte por estar oyendo su voz otra vez después de tanto y en parte de la felicidad de saber que la tuvo tan en cuenta.

-Hiciste bien.- rió. –Lo importante es que estás aquí ahora.- volvió a abrazarse a él, que apoyó la mejilla en la coronilla de su cabeza, suspirando felizmente. Luego de un rato se apartó un poco y lo miró con una sonrisa burlona. –Ya estaba a punto de auto-declararme viuda y casarme con un granjero.- su gesto se agrió de inmediato y ella no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-Muy graciosa.- rodó los ojos, pero luego su mirada se ablandó y le dio otro pequeño beso, antes de mirarla con ojos brillantes. -¿Y nuestra hija?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Duerme.- contestó suavemente. –Ella había estado preguntándose por qué las cartas de su padre al que no ve desde que era una bebita dejaron de llegar, ya sabes.- lo miró acusadoramente.

-Es una larga historia.- suspiró. –Hay mucho tiempo para contarla, ahora solo quiero darle un abrazo. Hace tres años que no la veo, debe ser enorme. ¿Ya logra pronunciar bien las palabras con D?- ella rió, impresionada de que todavía recuerde que le dijo que hace más de un año que su pequeña tenía problemas con esa letra en particular.

-Ahora mismo ella habla con más fluidez que yo.- rió abrazándose a su brazo para guiarlo de regreso a casa. –También está aprendiendo a leer y escribir. Y no ha dejado de preguntar por ti desde que puede hablar, así que prepárate para mil preguntas y que no se te despegue en un par de años.- él sonrió, claramente encantado con la idea. –Pero antes de despertarla… ¿es mucho pedir otro beso para tu esposa?-

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un beso, mientras a sus espaldas el sol terminaba de surgir dando comienzo no solo a un nuevo día, sino a una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Este es un premio para Mike Ryder, se suponia q debia ser mucho más corto pero... ya me conocen :'v

Tambien es mi OS numero 298! Solo uno más y podre ponerme a trabajar en lo q pidieron para celebrar mis 300 One-shot's HK :'D

Bueno, ojala q te haya gustado Mike, y ojala q a todas tambien! Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
